


Fireworks

by mysticalmultifandom



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25078111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticalmultifandom/pseuds/mysticalmultifandom
Summary: Ben has a special surprise for Leslie.
Relationships: Leslie Knope/Ben Wyatt
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Fourth of July to anyone from America. Stay safe and register to vote/vote if you are able.

"Is everything ready?" Ben asked, barging into Ann's office and slamming the door, hoping Leslie couldn't hear his panic from down the hall. Ann practically leaped out of her chair, due to Ben's loud voice and fast movements. He pulled her up and began shaking her. " _Please_ tell me everything is ready."

Ben swears that Leslie has some kind of radar where she can sense when Ben is stressing out. Almost every time Ben is stressed, Leslie is right there to comfort him. In his frazzled mindset, shutting the door will keep her from knowing just how stressed he is. He just needed to hear that everything was running smoothly at the pit behind Ann's house.

Ann, on the other hand, is starting to learn how unpleasant it is to deal with Ben when he's stressed. She doesn't know if he is like this around Leslie, but if he is, Ann has no clue how she handles this.

"Ben." Ann began, moving her arms so Ben would stop shaking her. "One, I cannot wait to tell Leslie how stressed you were to make this completely perfect for her. She's going to melt. Secondly, everything is ready. Try to relax."

He nodded, releasing Ann, but now pacing the length of the small office. 

"The stage is set up, the fireworks are prepped," Ann stated, grabbing Ben's arm so he'd sit down. "It's going to be perfect, Ben."

He visibly started to relax. "Thank you, Ann. I'm sorry, I'm just freaking out. I want this to be perfect, you know?" He asked. "I want her to say yes." 

She nodded and smiled softly. "Ben, she'd say yes if you proposed to her in front of a dumpster in an alley. Okay? She loves you _so_ much."

He smiled, looked down at his feet. He knew she was right. "Thank you, Ann."

"Go grab her, it's about that time." Ann smiled. "Good luck."

Ben started towards Leslie's office, stopped short to watch her work. She was obviously a little stressed out, by the look on her face. She felt eyes on her, glanced up, and her eyes met Ben's who was looking at her like he always does. The stressed look on her face morphed into a smile, as she waved Ben into the office.

"You ready, honey?" He asked. Leslie smiled, dropping everything. She took Ben's outstretched hand. He kissed her softly before linking his arm with her's.

"I'm excited," Leslie gushed, looking up at Ben. "I love fireworks."

Ben laughed and nodded. "I know you do."

It was The Fourth of July, one of Leslie's favorite holidays for many reasons, but she _adored_ the fireworks. Which was why Ben had this surprise planned for her. He was about to make this holiday a million times more special to her.

They arrived at Ann's backyard, where the newly filled pit is. Leslie's jaw dropped when she noticed the stage set up. Her head snapped over to Ben, who was smiling back at her.

"Ben, what is all this?" She asked once Ben opened her car door for her. He smiled, linking his arm with hers, leading her over to the stage. "You told me we were just seeing fireworks."

He laughed, not answering her question. Instead, he took her to their group of friends. Andy was preparing to play with Mouse Rat. April, Tom, Chris, Ron, and Jerry were all sitting on blankets, waiting for Ben and Leslie to show up. Ben took her to their empty blanket, pulling her next to him.

"Ben," Leslie breathed, taking in the sunset behind the stage. "This is amazing."

He placed his hand on her back, making her inch closer to him if that was even possible. Towards the end of Mouse Rat's last song, the fireworks began. Ben glanced over to Ann who nodded, grabbing the attention of everyone. Ben pulled Leslie up and held her close.

"Leslie," Ben said, taking her attention from the fireworks and back to him. He was down on one knee, ring in hand. 

"Oh my god." She whispered, already crying.

"I am hopelessly and ridiculously in love with you. There is no one else I want to spend the rest of my life with. Leslie Knope, will you-"

"Yes." Leslie cut him off, pulling him up and into a kiss. When the couple pulled apart, their group of friends greeted them with hugs.

"Ben, this is so beautiful," Leslie whispered later that night when the two were cuddled on the couch, finally alone. Her hand was outstretched and she was staring at her ring in awe.

"You know, Ann helped me with everything tonight." He replied, smiling into her hair, also staring at her ring. Leslie giggled and nodded.

"She told me how stressed you were when you went to talk to Chris." She replied. "I can't believe you went through all of that stress."

"I wanted you to say yes." He chuckled. Leslie looked up at him, with that smile he could not get enough of.

"You guys are the best."

Leslie knew how lucky she was to have a best friend who dealt with her husband's stress. She knows how bad he can get.

"I'm so happy you said yes," Ben replied, keeping his voice quiet. 

"How could I say no?" She asked softly, before putting her head on his chest. "I get to live with that cute butt for the rest of my life."

Ben laughed as he felt Leslie reaching for his butt, as always.

"I love you so much Ben," She whispered. Ben smiled and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

"I love you too, honey."


End file.
